tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Surfer's Survivor 2: Hawaii
Surfer: Last season on Surfer's Survivor, we went to a remote island, where smart girl Cassandra edged out country girl Karen in the finale. Who will join her on the wall of fame? Find out on Surfer's Survivor Season 2! Contestants Boys # Micfever - 17 - The Too Good for the Hood Rapper - BBGUN # Edd - 18 - The Evil Genius - BBGUN # Everest - 16 - The Nice Guy (not always) - Corey # Corey - 17 - That Guy Everyone Ignores - Corey # Chandler - 18 - The Heroic Friend - ACTN # Mickey - 18 - The Talented One - ACTN # Rocket - 16/17 - The Mischevious One - CS13 # Mike - 16 - The Strategic One - CS13 Girls # Zoey - 18 - The Mean Bestfriend - Loenev # Chloe - 18 - The Sweet Best Friend - Loenev # Dani - 16 - The OCD Freak - Dark # Madison - 16 - The Austrailian Outback Girl - Stella # Kiki - 16 - The Nice Queen Bee - Stella # Karmen - 17 - The Fearless Girl - Welsh # Alexandra - 18 - The History Enthusiast - Welsh # Laura - 17 - The Cake Baker with a Cake for Every Occasion - TF Elimination Table Episode One: Aloha! Surfer: Welcome contestants, to Hawaii, where the beaches are beautiful and the scenery great. Introduce yourselves! Challenge will start after teams are announced, so let's get friendly! Alexandra: Hello, everyone. Oooh, Hawaii! First discovered by James Cook in the 8th century, these islands in Polynesia were conquered by the British Empire and... *pointless babble* Karmen: Hah! I'm ready for the challenges I'll have to face! >:) Hello guys! Dani: We should disinfect this area.... Madison: Hola a Todos Kiki: Hola Zoey MicFever: Sup my peeps! Edd: Ugh! Hello guys. I am Edward but you can call me your intulectual superior! Everest: Nice to meet you all I am Everest! Corey: Hello. Chandler: Hey everybody! Mickey: What's up guys! Madison: Gracias Mickey Kiki: Hola Corey Challenge 1 Surfer: Contestants, come on in! Welcome to your first challenge! But first, here are your teams: On the Mahalo (Thank you) Tribe: Corey, Micfever, Everest, Edd, Madison, Alexandra, Chloe, and Dani. On the Aloha (Hello/goodbye) Tribe: Mike, Chandler, Mickey, Rocket, Laura, Zoey, Kiki, and Karmen. Go to your respective tribes! Now on to the challenge: You will run to the other side of the ring (4 lines), grab a piece of the tiki (1 line), and run back (5 lines). Once your team has three, you may build the tiki (3 lines, stack as a team). If no one posts after 15 mins, you may repost. Go! Edd: *Run* (1) MicFever: *Runs* (1) Laura: I'll make my Running Cake when I'm back! :) *runs* (1) Chandler: *runs* Mickey: *runs* Madison: *runs* (1) Kiki: *runs* (1) Laura: *runs* (2) Chandler: *runs* Mickey: *runs* Alexandra: *runs* 1 Karmen: *runs* 1 Madison: *runs* (2) Kiki: *runs* (2) Alexandra: *runs* 2 Karmen: *runs* 2 Madison: *runs* (3) Kiki: *runs* (3) Laura: *runs* (3) Chandler: *runs* Mickey: *runs* Madison: *runs* (4) Kiki: *runs* (4) Surfer: Hurry, people!!! Laura: *runs* (4) Surfer: Well that was pathetic. That challenge took forever! For having two people get the farthest, the Aloha Tribe wins. Mahalo, I'll see you at elimination. Tribal Council 1: Mahalo Tribe Surfer: Vote! Dani: (CONF) I vote Corey! Sorry! Corey: (CONF) I vote Dani! She creeps me out. Chloe: (CONF) I vote Corey.. (END CONF) Madison: (CONF) Yo voto por Dani (ENDS CONF) Surfer: Voting closes at 5 PM est. Alexandra: (CONF) I vote Corey. (END CONF) Everest: (CONF) I vote Dani. (END CONF) Surfer: Well it looks like it's a tie! We will have a contest to decide this. Corey VS Dani, first person to post is safe! Dani: If i stay i will clean everything! Surfer: And it looks like Corey is eliminated! Sorry, Corey. *smashes idol* Better luck next time. Episode 2: Tweet tweet! Pre-chat Mahalo Tribe Dani: S-sorry again... Everest: You got rid of my friend. Time to pay. Dani: B-but .... I..... Everest: XD I am just joking that Corey guy i did not even know he was here until elimination. Madison: Buena idea Aloha Tribe Mike: I did so swag yesterday Rocket: Indeed (CONF) I didnt help these losers at all.. Kiki: (CONF) Rocket tiene rason el es el unico que puede ayudar Challenge 2 (Monday at 6 PM est) Surfer: C'mon in, guys! Today's challenge is to post a picture of a bird. You have fourty eight hours. Go! Surfer: Come on, people! Twenty four hours! Surfer: Well, I think I gotta give it to Rocket and the Aloha Tribe. Mahalo, let's head back to Tribal! Madison's entry2.jpg|Madison's Entry Kiki's entry.jpg|Kiki's Entry Bird for Surfer's Survivor 2.jpeg|Everest's Entry purple birds.jpg|(Rocket's Entry) Orange birds.jpg|(Mike's Entry) enguino.jpg|- Love, Laura. bluejay.jpg|Chandler's Entry mockingbird.jpg|Mickey's Entry speckledwarbler.jpg|Dani's entry Toco_toucan_closeup.jpg|Alexandra's entry robin-bird.jpg|Karmen's entry Beautiful-Pink-Bird.jpg|Chloe's Entry Ijsvogel.jpg|Zoey's Entry Tribal Council 2: Mahalo Surfer: Vote. Kiki is temporarily incapacitated, so we are only waiting on six people. Dani: (CONF) E-everest threatened me... *cleans the confessional* Everest: (CONF) Why is it so clean in here? Anyway, I vote Dani. (CONF END) Alexandra: (CONF) I vote for Everest. Edd: (CONF) It's no secret that Dani and Everest have a conflict. I can use this to get further in the game. So I guess I vote I don't know...Madison? If only there was a way to get more people to vote her. MicFever: (CONF) Fever don't take orders from nobody! That scrawny fool, with the glass (Edd) just told me not to vote for Madison. We'll see about dat! *Votes Madison* Chloe: (CONF) It's hard to vote for someone cause I dont know everyone really well. Anyway, I guess I have to vote for Everest or Dani. I love Dani more so I'm going to vote Everest. (END CONF) Episode 3: The Great Internet Scavenger Hunt Pre-chat Aloha Camp Mahalo Camp Dani: *sneaks into the Tribal Council and breaks Everest's Idol* Finally! MicFever: You out of yo mind bossing me around. Edd: I'm sorry just wanted her to be safe. Challenge (starts Friday at 1 PM est) Surfer: Today, I need some internet links. You must find: An article about black holes, a picture of a troll meme, and the article about the Total Drama World Tour finale on the Total Drama Wiki. First person to get all three wins it for their team! Go! Chandler: http://science.nationalgeographic.com/science/space/universe/black-holes-article/ http://www.thebuzzmedia.com/troll-face-high-resolution/ http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Hawaiian_Punch Surfer: And Chandler and the Aloha Tribe win! Mahalo, you are going to elimination for the third consecutive time! Wow, you guys suck. ''' Tribal Council 3: Mahalo Tribe '''Surfer: I think you guys know what to do. Dani: (CONF) My OCD says it's unfair that Madison gets to be here when she can't participate. I vote her. Chloe: (CONF) Again a elimination ceremony? Ahwwwww. Well I vote Madison! (END CONF) MicFever: (CONF)*Votes Maddison* Yep again! I will make sure she goes gome cuz aint nobody tell me who and who not to vote Edd: (CONF) Bye Madison Surfer: And Madison is eliminated! *smashes idol* Will Mahalo be able to push momentum in their favor? Or will the Aloha Tribe truck on? Find out next time on Surfer's Survivor 2: Hawaii! Episode 4: The Letters Spell it Out Pre-chat Aloha Camp Mahalo Camp Challenge (Today at 4 PM est) Surfer: Today you will be solving some puzzles. They are anagrams. Here you go: Hwo ilwl iwn dtyao Lilw ti eb haloma ro loaha Grincaonstoutla, uyo vahe own mmuynit. Dani: The first one is... ummm Who will win today? Dani: Umm... Will it be Mahalo or Aloha? Dani: and... Congratulations, you have won immunity? Chandler: That looks right to me. Nice job Dani. Dani: Th-thanks... Chandler: Anytime! Surfer: And the Mahalo Tribe has finally won!!! Aloha, I will see you at Tribal for the first time EVER! Tribal Council 4: Aloha Surfer: vote in the CONF. Zoey: (CONF) I vote Kiki. (END CONF) Chandler: (CONF) I vote Kiki Mickey: (CONF) I'm gonna vote Kiki Karmen: (CONF) I vote Kiki. Surfer: So, Kiki is gone! *smashes idol* See you next time on Surfer's Survivor Episode 5: The Intern and the Tower of Doom Pre-chat Mahalo Tribe Alexandra: Thanks for that, Dani! You're great :D Dani: Th-thanks... Aloha Tribe Challenge 5 (starts tomorrow, 12/1, at 6 PM est) Intern: Today is a RP based challenge, meaning the winner will be decided off of interactions. Surfer has been locked in that tower right there, and you have to go rescue him. Work in your respective groups. Some weapons (bow and arrows, spears, etc, not guns and bombs) have been laid out. Go!!! Mahalo Tribe Dani: Uhhh.... What do i do... Alexandra: This isn't my ideal challenge, admittedly... Dani: We... Could um... Enact a war? Like history..... Alexandra: PERFECT! Now I just need to think of a suitable one... Ahh whatever. We should go in, all together. Safety in numbers, right?! Aloha Tribe Laura: Hmm...what should we do? Wait, I know just the ticket! I'll make a thinking cake so we can think! :) Karmen: Well... okay, but we're gonna need to have a strategy here. We cant just run in, thinking we'll rescue Surfer straight away, there might be traps. So, anyone got a suggestion on what to do first? Chandler: I'm open for suggestions. Mickey: We can definitely use the bow and arrows to protect ourselves!! Karmen: Absolutely! Are you guys brave enough, though? >:D Tribal Council 5: Everyone Surfer: Well it was obvious you didn't waht to save me. So, each tribe must vote off one player. Let's go! Karmen: (CONF) I'll vote for Mike. Alexandra: (CONF) I vote Micfever. Laura: (CONF) Sorry Mike. D: Zoey: (CONF) Mike, dahh.. (END CONF) Chloe: (CONF) I vote Micfever, I'm sorry.. (END CONF) Dani: (CONF) Micfever... (END CONF) Mike: (CONF) Micfever (END CONF) Surfer: Well, it looks like Mike and Micfever have been eliminated! *smashes their idols* See you next time on Surfer's Survivor! Episode 6: The Terrifying Tiki Challenge Pre-chat Aloha Tribe Mahalo Tribe Challenge (starts Friday at 5:30 PM est) Surfer: Just find a picture of a tiki. Go! Surfer: Chandler and Laura's entries have given Aloha the win! Mahalo, good try, but it's back to Tribal for you. ''' F12-Happy_Tiki.jpg|Alexandra's Entry tiki1.jpg|Karmen's Entry zoeyy.jpg|A designed tiki ~ Zoey. chloee.png|Tiki; Aku Aku of the Crash Bandicoot games. ~ Chloe. tiki.jpg|Chandler's tiki 55989.jpg|Mickey's tiki tikki.jpg|Here's one. (Tikkibikki - the User tbh) - Laura :) Tribal Council 6: Mahalo '''Surfer: I think you guys know what to do by now... Chloe: (CONF) Sorry, but I have to! *votes Edd* (END CONF) Alexandra: (CONF) I vote for Edd. (END CONF) Dani:(CONF) Edd.... (END CONF) Surfer: Looks like Edd is eliminated! *smashes idol* Episode 7: The Vote Challenge Surfer: Just vote! Rocket: Little less vauge please? Dani: i guess MicFever? Surfer: Rocket, I think it's fairly self explanatory. Vote for who you want to see go home! Karmen: Uhhh, is it the merge? Chloe: I hope so! *smiles* Surfer: oh my... Just go to Tribal Tribal Council 7: MicFever Surfer: Well, looks like Micfever is going home with... One vote. Welcome to the merge. You all suck. XD ''' Episode 8: Post or You're Toast Pre-Chat: Hawaiian Tribe Challenge (starts tonight at 5:30 PM est '''Surfer: Last person to post is eliminated. Some of you are a bit... Inactive. Dani: Oh... Chandler: Oh are we? Mickey: We'll see Laura: So, while we wait...anyone want cake? :D Zoey: No. Chloe: Exciting!! Surfer: I realized there was a mistake and Micfever was eliminated twice, so there might be a double elimination coming. Karmen: Cake? :D Alexandra: Cake. Cake is a... *pointless facsts about cake* ... also, it's delicious! Tribal Council 8 Surfer: Sorry, Rocket. You have been eliminated. Episode 9: Songs of Paridise Challenge Surfer: Just post a song you would listen to in a tropical place! (Link would be preferable) Chloe: The Ketchup Song! Zoey: I love to listen to a tropical soundtrack. Click here! :3 Alexandra: This! Chandler: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqH44XtL5cU Mickey: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CevxZvSJLk8 Karmen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2lk6L2qVug Surfer: It looks like Zoey wins! See y'all at Tribal! Tribal Council 9: Everyone but Zoey Karmen: (CONF) I'll vote for Mickey. Alexandra: (CONF) Today, my vote goes to Mickey. Surfer: Oh, did I forget to mention that today is a double elimination? Mwahahahaha!!! Zoey: (CONF) Double elimination... I vote Laura. Chloe: (CONF) Laura! Sorry. Dani: (CONF) Laura... Surfer: Mickey and Laura are eliminated! *smashes idol* Episode 10: The Great Tiki War Pre-chat Challenge 10 (starts at 3:30 PM EST) Surfer: Starting early. This challenge will last twenty-four hours. You must stack tikis. (One line). Person to stack the most tikis in 24 hours wins! You may repost after 15 mins of no posting. Karmen: *stacks* Alexandra: *stacks* Chandler: *stacks* Karmen: *stacks* Alexandra: *stacks* Chandler: *stacks* Karmen: *stacks* Alexandra: *stacks* Chandler: *stacks* Karmen: *stacks* Alexandra: *stacks* Chandler: *stacks* Chandler: *stacks* Karmen: *stacks* Alexandra: *stacks* Chandler: *stacks* Karmen: *stacks* Alexandra: *stacks* Chandler: *stacks* Karmen: *stacks* Alexandra: *stacks* Chandler: *stacks* Karmen: *stacks* Alexandra: *stacks* Chandler: *stacks* Karmen: *stacks* Alexandra: *stacks* Chandler: *stacks* Karmen: *stacks* Alexandra: *stacks* Chandler: *stacks* Karmen: *stacks* Alexandra: *stacks* Chandler: *stacks* Karmen: *stacks* Alexandra: *stacks* Chandler: *stacks* Karmen: *stacks* Alexandra: *stacks* Chandler: *stacks* Karmen: *stacks* Alexandra: *stacks* Chandler: *stacks* Karmen: *stacks* Alexandra: *stacks* Chandler: *stacks* Karmen: *stacks* Alexandra: *stacks* Chandler: *stacks* Karmen: *stacks* Alexandra: *stacks* Chandler: *stacks* Chandler: *stacks* Chandler: *stacks* Chandler: *stacks* Zoey: *stacks* Chloe: *stacks* Chandler: *stacks* Surfer: Chandler wins! Tribal Council 10: Everyone But Chandler Surfer: Vote! Karmen: (CONF) Zoey! Alexandra: (CONF) I vote for Zoey... Zoey: (CONF) Karmen, she won season 1. It's unfair if she wins another season! Chloe: (CONF) *looks sad* Karmen, too powerful... and someone else deserves to win. Dani: (CONF) Z-zoey.. Chandler: (CONF) I'm voting for Zoey. Surfer: Well it looks like zoey is out. What, does she know nothing about Surfer's Survivor? Cassandra won last season. Karmen wasn't even competing then. ''' Episode 11: Hawaii (Final) Five-O Challenge '''Surfer: An intern has been myrdered by another intern! You need to catch her! You must find her (5 lines), Chase her down (5 lines), capture her (4 lines), and turn her over to the police (1 line). You may repost after 15 mins of no posting. Go! Chloe: *looks for intern* Chandler: *looks for intern* Chloe: *looks for intern* Chandler: *looks for intern* Chloe: *looks for intern* Chandler: *looks for intern* Chloe: *looks for intern* Chandler: *looks for intern* Chloe: *finds intern* Chandler: *finds intern* Dani: *looks for intern* Chloe: *chases her down* Chandler: *chases her down* Chandler: *chases her down* Chandler: *chases her down* Chandler: *chases her down* Chloe: *chases her down* Chloe: *chases her down* Chloe: *chases her down* Chloe: *chases her down* Chloe: *captures* Chandler: *chases her down* Karmen: *looks for intern* Alexandra: *looks for intern* Chandler: *captures intern* Karmen: *looks for intern* Alexandra: *looks for intern* Chandler: *captures intern* Karmen: *looks for intern* Alexandra: *looks for intern* Chandler: *captures intern* Chandler: *captures intern* Dani: *Looks for intern* Chandler: *turns intern over to police* Done! Surfer: And Chandler has punched his ticket to the final 4! Tribal Council 11: Everyone but Chandler Surfer: Y'all know the drill. Chandler: (CONF) I'm going to vote for Alexndra. Nothing personal! Dani: (CONF) Alexandria... Alexandra: (CONF) Chloe. Karmen: (CONF) Um, Alexandra. Episode 12: Look How Far You've Made It Challenge 12 Surfer: Tell me why you've made it this far. Was it strategy? Friendships? Winning challenges? Just tell me. Winner gets to choose who goes home. Chloe: This season was a rollercoaster of emotions. As first I came in the 'loser team'. Since the first day I was friends with Zoey, but i felt like her shadow. Now she's gone I'm myself. I was on a team with Dani and still I'm in the game with her. I hope we'll make it really far, same as Chandler. We are friends too! Anyway, it was a hard game and I had to fight for myself. Karmen: I made it this far because I am a survivor. I have been a threat due to my skills, but I have made it this far. I made it without any alliances, any backstabbing, betraying or anything of the sort. That is why I believe I should be in the final 3. Thank you. Chandler: I have made it this far because of my ability to win challenges. I was on the Mahalo tribe and we won almost every challenge and even after that I have won the past two challenges! The only strategy I have is to win challenges because that's the only way to guarantee your safety. I have made friends along the way but my primary method of making it this far was by winning challenges. I've worked hard to get here and that's why I think I should move on. Dani: We-well i didn't really do much to be here.... i sat by and watched my teammates and for that reason.... i quit... Tribal Council 12 Surfer: Dani is gone as the first quitter in Surfer's Survivor history! *smashes idol* Episode 13: Race to the Finale Pre-chat Chloe: Why did Dani quit? Ahw! ;( Challenge (tomorrow, 12/16, at 3 PM est, so everyone can make it) Surfer: Today's challenge is to punch your ticket to the finale. You must run across the island. This consists of running down the hill (5 lines) swinging through the trees on vines (6 lines), climb up the cliff (6 lines) grab the hole puncher (1 line), grab the ticket (1 line), and punch the ticket (1 line). First one to do so is in the finale! You can repost after 15 mins of no posting Karmen: *runs* 1 Chloe: *runs* Karmen: *runs* 2 Chloe: *runs* Karmen: *runs* 3 Chloe: *runs* Karmen: *runs* 4 Chloe: *runs* Karmen: *runs* 5 Chloe: *runs* Karmen: *swings* 1 Chloe: *swings* Karmen: *swings* 2 Chloe: *swings* Karmen: *swings* 3 Chloe: *swings* Karmen: *swings* 4 *falls* No! Chloe: *swings* Are you okayyy? *grabs Karmen's arm and puts her on her vine* Let's continue this together? Karmen: I'm fine... *gets up* Thanks :) Chloe: *swings* Karmen: *swings* 5 Chloe: *swings* Karmen: *swings* 6 Chloe: *climbs* Karmen: *climbs* 1 Chloe: *climbs* Karmen: *climbs* 2 Chloe: *climbs* Karmen: *climbs* 3 Chloe: *climbs* Karmen: *climbs* 4 Chloe: *climbs* Karmen: *climbs* 5 Chloe: *climbs* Chandler: *runs* Chloe: *grabs hole puncher* Chandler: *runs* Chloe: *grabs ticket* Chandler: *runs* Chloe: *punches ticket* Oh my gosh, I made it!!!! Chandler: Congratulations Chloe! Surfer: And Chloe wins! ''' Tribal Council 12: Chloe's Decision '''Surfer: Chloe, who will be competing in the finale with you? Chloe: Wow this is really hard to decide... (Amber: You both deserve it, but Welsh has won season 1. It's fair to let someone else shining. But Welsh, you were amazing! <3) I'll take Chandler. Surfer: Chloe and Chandler are your Surfer's Survivor 2 Finalists!!! Episode 13: Top of the Toten Pole Pre-chat Chloe: Finale, amazingg! Chandler: Thanks for bringing me to the finale Chloe! :D Chloe: You totally deserve it. Challenge (starts at 3 PM est, if that's ok with everyone) Surfer: Welcome, Surfer's Survivor 2 Finalists! Today, you must build a tiki. First, you must grab the three tiki pieces (5 lines for each piece). Then, you will assemble them (4 lines). Finally, when they are put together, a drawer in the tiki will open and you will find the million dollar briefcase! Grab it (1 line) and you win! You may repost after fifteen mins of no posting. Chandler: *grabs tiki piece* Chloe: *grabs* Chandler: *grabs tiki piece* Chloe: *grabs* Chandler: *grabs tiki piece* Chloe: *grabs* Chandler: *grabs tiki piece* Chloe: *grabs* Chandler: *grabs first tiki piece* Chloe: *grabs* Chandler: *grabs tiki piece* Chandler: *grabs tiki piece* Chandler: *grabs tiki piece* Chandler: *grabs tiki piece* Chandler: *grabs second tiki piece* Chandler: *grabs tiki piece* Chloe: *grabs* Chandler: *grabs tiki piece* Chandler: *grabs tiki piece* Chandler: *grabs tiki piece* Chandler: *grabs last tiki piece* Chandler: *assembles tiki pieces* Chandler: *assembles tiki pieces* Chandler: *assembles tiki pieces* Chandler: *assembles tiki pieces* Chandler: *grabs million dollar case* I WON! YES! Surfer: And Chandler is the winner of Surfer's Survivor 2! Congratulations! Chloe: Congrats, Chandler! You did a great job! *blows a kiss to him* Surfer: See you all next time on Surfer's Surivor 3! Category:Camps Category:Finished Category:Surfer Category:Surfer Survivor